If Only
by Misa-chan X333
Summary: SeiyaxUsagiYatenxMinakoAmixTaiki. Mamoru broke up with Usagi and Usagi doesn't take it well. Minako and Ami are afraid Usagi might commit suicide and since Starlights are here, they ask for their help. Will Usagi listen to what Seiya has to say?


Me: I will NOT say it.

Seiya: -glaring- Say it..

Me: Can't I own it for five minutes?!

Taiki: No.

Me: But WHY?!

Seiya: Cause we said so. Now say it!

Me: -pouting- FINE! I.. I don't own.. Sailor Moon.. or anything associated with it nor it's characters.

Yaten: That wasn't hard was it?

Me: Be quiet Yaten! You're just jealous that you're a man who looks like a woman! -stomping off-

Taiki: Hehehehe -sniggering-

Taiki and Seiya: -sniggering-

Yaten: SHUT UP!

If Only

May-Mayx3

"Mamoru broke up with me last night." Usagi whispered to her friends Ami and Minako. Rei was off with her granfather and Makoto was... just busy.

"What? I thought you two were supposed to be together." Ami said holding Usagi's shaking hand.

"That.. that's what I thought too. Oh gods, ChibiUsa.." she broke down.

"Doushite? Did you know why?" Minako asked her crying friend.

"I saw him... him with.. some other girl. They were practically having sex on his living room floor. He told me that I was too imature and... and he continued. Oh God.." Usagi sobbed harder.

"That bastard.." Minako growled.

"It's okay. I'm fine. I'll be okay. I don't need Mamoru anyways." Usagi stood up, "I gotta go. I'm running late, I had to meet Michiru-chan today. Ja ne!" she left quickly.

"She can't have a meeting with Michiru-chan today, she's off with Haruka-san." Ami said looking serious to her friend.

"We got to follow her. We can't the princess getting hurt." Minako stood up and the two ran out the door.

---

Meanwhile Usagi was pondering about her thoughts about Mamoru..

"I really do love him don't I?" she whispered to herself looking at his gate.

She wiped her tears and ran further away.

"How can I live when I know he's not in my life?"

---

Somewhere at the Highschool. (Forgot the name. Can anyone tell me? Onegai!)

"Gah.. where's Odango? I thought she would be here with her_ Mamo-chan.._" Seiya snorted and Yaten chuckled.

"Seiya, get over it. She doesn't like you like that." Yaten shook his head.

"Besides, she already loves someone." Taiki sighed putting his hand on Seiya's shoulder.

Seiya sighed, "I'll have to let go someda--"

"SEIYA! YATEN! TAIKI!" their fangirls surrounded them.

"Where have you been?!"

"When's your next song coming out?!"

"When will you love me?!"

They sweatdropped and then saw Minako and Ami pushing past the girls.

"Seiya!" they yelled.

"Eh? Nani?" Seiya asked awkwardly.

"You've got to come with us!" Minako pulled on Seiya's arm.

"Why?" Seiya asked.

"Usagi's in trouble!" his eyes widened and they ran off.

"Eh? Seiya? Yaten? Taiki?" the fangirls looked around.

"AHHH!!!" they cried.

---

"What's going on?" Seiya asked finally pulling away from Minako.

"Mamoru broke up with Usagi, and I think she's depressed!" Ami cried.

"Alright! She's not with her Mamo-chan anymore." Seiya smirked.

"You.. you baka!" Minako slapped him and they all gasped looking at her.

Her eyes were filled with tears and her lips trembled, "I thought you loved Usagi! If you truly loved someone, then you would save her right?!"

Seiya lowered his head and she pushed him backwards making him fall, "Seiya!" Yaten and Taiki ran to him helping him up.

"Minako-chan. Dame!" Ami held her back.

"Answer me! Seiya Kou!" Minako yelled.

"I'm thinking!" he yelled back and her glare harder.

"If you don't want to help us, if you don't want to save our princess or the love of your life, then we should've never helped you out in the first place!" the Starlights eyes widened.

"Stop it!" Ami cried.

"No! My duty is to save the princess! She is always first! No matter what, if it's my life or what! Ami, you should know too! We have never asked much of Usagi, only for her to take care of herself, and yet, why can't we repay her with the trust she's given us? Us, her senshi, to protect her?" Minako's voice lowered, "Why?"

Seiya sighed and looked at Yaten and Taiki, "I'll go to her."

Minako nodded simply and they began walking past her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered and they turned around.

Her back was still to them and her hair flowed.

"What?" the Starlights asked her.

"I'm sorry for what I said. About, never helping you at all, I didn't mean I was just--"

"It's okay." Seiya smiled and she gasped turning to him.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"He said it's okay." Yaten smirked, "We know how you feel about your princess, we feel the same about ours."

She blushed and nodded returning to her happy self, "Okay then! Let's go brighten up Usagi's day ne?" she ran past Yaten to Ami, "Let's go!" she grabbed Ami's arm and ran.

"Ah.. MATTE!" Ami cried as she was being dragged.

"That Aino Minako. She's a one of a kind.. ne?" Seiya nudged Yaten.

"I'm not interested in her." he snorted.

Ami's cries got louder and Minako came back with a cute expression on her face, "Hehe. She went that way." she pointed to the path where they were standing.

"Ayy.." Ami fainted.

"Eh? Ami-chan? Daijoubu ka? AMI-CHAN!" Minako yelled in her ear.

"I don't wanna get up." Ami whined, "You practically pulled my arm off."

"Ehheheh.. I didn't really pull it off. See?" Minako lifted an arm.

"I was being... you know what? Nevermind." Ami groaned.

"Fine then. I'll drag you then." she took out a leash and Ami's eyes fixed on it.

"Why.. why do you have that?" Ami gulped.

"Just incase I find Artemis and he if he's in trouble. Come on let's go!" Minako grinned.

Ami pictured herself, being leashed by Minako.

She shuddered, oh that wasn't a nice thought.

"Alright then no?" Minako began putting it around.

"Yes!" Ami screeched standing up.

"Hai ma'am!" Minako saluted.

"Hai ma'am!" Ami saluted back and the two started moving.

"Let's go people!" Minako yelled and the Starlights groaned, this would be one crappy day.


End file.
